


Smirk

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [119]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Allergies, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sneezing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “Is it the flowers?” Chris asks teasingly, a knowing smirk in his voice.





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the short prompt "sneeze" on my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

“Is it the flowers?” Chris asks teasingly, a knowing smirk in his voice.

“Shut up,” Victor snaps in return, his voice nasal and raspy from non-stop sneezing. He’s fully aware that the source of his problem is the bouquet of lilies in his arms, a gift from a fan earlier. 

As if to prove Chris’ point, the itch in his nose spikes from annoying to unbearable and Victor snaps forward into his elbow. The sneeze is messy, and Victor groans, embarrassed as he dabs at his nose with his sleeve. He ran out of tissues about a dozen sneezes ago.

“Come on, we both know that you’re allergic,” Chris points out. “There’s no point in suffering if you don’t have to. Let’s get those things away from you and get you some antihistamines.”

Victor huffs a sigh that grates on his already sore throat and acquiesces. He’s too miserable to be stubborn right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave a review!


End file.
